Current force sensors, joysticks, and touch-controls for OEM applications are based on aging technologies such as mechanical buttons, force sensitive resistors, and resistive ink. The purpose of the present disclosure is to provide high tech wafer level MEMS force dies, which are highly sensitive, compact, mass producible, and cost effective.